In the last few decades, information technology (IT) has become an integral part of the business operations in various industries, such as electronics, semiconductors, internet, telecom equipments, e-commerce, advertising, health care, hospitality, marketing, real estate, and computer services. As is generally understood, IT relates to the implementation of software-based applications for providing functionalities to computing systems allowing organizations to work more efficiently and to offer various services to users. However, to ensure that the software applications meet their objectives, the software applications have to be appropriately designed and rigorously tested. As would be known, software designing relates to creating specifications of software applications in order to accomplish predefined goals, based on a set of predefined parameters. Testing of a software application may be understood as using the software application in a simulated environment with specific input data and comparing an expected output with an actual output data. The comparison may assist in evaluating the performance of the software application.